Always
by pserenity2003
Summary: After thousands of years, Endymion has finally found her... (changed the name to always!)
1. Default Chapter

This Time  
  
  
  
Ch. 1~ "The Beginning"  
  
AN: I wanted to submit the first chapter and hopefully stir some interest for an editor for this chapter and coming chapters. Please Let me know if you're interested. inaag2003@hotmail.com Hope you like it. Happy reading. ~Pserenity2003  
  
Serena rubbed her red eyes tiredly. Picking up her backpack, she trudged slowly through the halls. "Hi Sere, what's up?"  
  
".huh? Oh hey, Moll, nothing," Serena muttered, "other than the fact that I've gotten a total of 6 hours of sleep in the past 2 nights combined." Smiling apologetically for her bad mood, she asked, "How are you, Moll?"  
  
"Great! Well, there's the bell, hope you feel better Sere!" Then she walked off. Serena watched Molly walk off with a smile, then turned toward her own class. Calculus, what a terrible way to start the day. Talk about burn out she thought as she sat. The teacher came in, took attendance, and began the class. Pulling her blazer tighter around her and shivering, Serena tried to concentrate. She hated tests, but she'd studied hard for that history test. By the end of the day, she was about to fall over.  
  
"Dammit!" she yelled stubbing her toe on room door and dropping her back pack. Serena was a senior in high school. She'd attended Springside Prep since 6th grade, and was ready to leave. Sure, she loved her friends, but some of the people there were really starting to grate on her nerves. And it wasn't that she had any enemies, but everyone seemed so fake. She couldn't stand seeing the same people, with their same asshole humor everyday. If she had to hear everyone talk about money, clothes, and scandals one more time she'd scream! If one more person asked her who she'd liked, she'd kill herself. Life at Springside was hard. Everyone competed for everything. It wasn't a typical high school. At Springside, it was cool to be smart. Everyone drove at least Audi or Jag. Of course, Serena was incredibly smart, and her own Porche Boxter, but talk about burn out. She sighed, and plopped down in her chair, and pulled out Pride and Prejudice for her AP English class. She loved Mr. Darcy, the hero.  
  
She sat in her free period, trying to study. Dammit shutup! I'm trying to study! Serena fumed in her mind. "Hey Serena, will you help me with my packet?" Serena sighed and pushed aside her French book. She nodded and pulled Lisa's packet closer so she could study the calc. problem. Then Josh came and pulled a chair up by Lisa. Serena glared at him, and the continued to study the problem. Josh was Serena's ex- boyfriend. They dated for about a year. Then he went on a trip with Lisa and a few others, and broke up with her for Lisa. Serena had liked Josh so much. It had hurt so much that he'd wanted someone else. He claimed that she was still his best friend, and the shortly after, betrayed her. He began spreading rumors that they'd had sex, and that she would do anything for him. He called her pathetic. Eventually the rumors had died down when another bigger juicier scandal occurred, but it still hurt to remember.  
  
"Sorry Lisa, not really sure how to that problem. I suck at this chapter."  
  
"That's ok. I suck at math in general," Lisa replied with a smile. "You do more than suck calculus," Josh grinned. Serena just glared at him. He was so perverted. God, how could she have ever fallen for a jerk like him. Why do girls always seem to fall for losers like him. She sighed disgustedly and continued her French.  
  
Finally, Serenity. I've finally found you. Endymion sat in his study, going over the reports his second-in-command, Malachite, provided for him. The time had finally come to reclaim the Earth and rebuild the Terran kingdom. They had very little time until the inter-planetary relations would resume what they once were thousands of years before, before the Negaverse had destroyed everything. Their own Solar System had been the last to survive, being the strongest, and the hardest to destroy. The rest of the universe had already rebuilt itself. Although Terra, Earth, had thrived, even with 21st century technology, they knew little of the universe, and Terra itself. Endymion sighed, "Serenity I miss you. I need you. You are my life." He hoped that after so many years of darkness, of violence and death, the stench of blood that forever drenched his soul would not repel her, revolt her. Of course, he still had a few months to meet her, to make her fall in love with him. again, to help her remember her true self. From what he understood, she was 17 in this life now, old enough to be claimed. She would rule by his side, as she was meant to all those years ago. She had been 19 when she was killed.  
  
"You're too late little Prince," Beryl hissed. Endymion didn't hear her. "Oh God! Serenity," he sobbed. "No, please, you are my life, my light, my anchor." Suddenly, his already cold blue eyes turned colder, almost black, lifeless. "You will pay for this Beryl." Already he was gathering his power. Knowing the Prince would be unbeatable and ruthless in his current state, Beryl retreated.  
  
Queen Serenity had sacrificed her own life that day, so that all the Lunarians might be reborn on the future Earth. She had told Endymion to wait for the Princess, that she would be with him again one day. Endymion had then returned to the almost destroyed Earth. What was the great Terran Kingdom had become no more than a few scatter peoples across the continents. Endymion and the few true Terrans of power that were left. They slept for a thousand years, and when awoken, they retreated, watching over what was left, and waiting. The ancient Kingdom became legend. Some knew it as the legendary kingdom of Atlantis, some knew it as Elysia. Elysia Endymion, sighed. Elysia was the only place he had ever found peace since Serenity's death. No one truly knew the secrets of Elysia, no one but him and his generals. Elysia was the true power of Terra. Nevertheless, civilizations grew on Earth. For two thousand years he had watched with great interest, the rise and fall of the great Chinese Dynasties, the Greek and Roman Empires, and the Egyptian Empire. He watched in despair as the Earth seemed to regress into the Middle Ages, but remained hopeful as the Far East continued to prosper. With the passing of time, he studied and expanded his powers. He had mastered his powers completely, and multiplied them tenfold. When modern times began, he knew the time would come soon. The final showdown with Beryl, and a period of reconstruction. And he was ready to protect and to exact his revenge. She would be easily destroyed. The old Terran network was rebuilding fast. For the past century, Endymion and his few followers were spreading. Already many descendants of the old Terran order were swearing their allegiance to him. They saw that he was the most powerful Terran ruler the world had ever seen. Endymion sighed again, he maybe powerful, but he knew without Serenity, he would be cruel, merciless. He had been too long on the Earth without her light.  
  
Let me know what you think! Please no flames, just constructive criticism. Pserenity2003 (inaag2003@hotmail.com) 


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Here's Chapter 2~ The Meeting  
  
AN: Ok, I decided to make the story an epic of sorts. At first this was going to be a love/action   
story, but then I got a whole bunch of new ideas while I was on vacation. It will definitely still be   
a romance (I'm a romantic at heart), but it'll just be longer and a little more complicated,   
hopefully I can pull it off. Oh, the First Chapter says "This Time"- ignore that, my mistake.   
Read on, and please review!   
Thanx to Gelasia, my editor!  
  
Serena sat silently reading and sipping her White Chocolate Mocha on the   
comfortable couch at Starbucks. The warm liquid slid down her throat, and she sighed   
contentedly. It was mid-January and freezing! It sucked to be in Illinois. Pushing her   
glasses up and curling by the fire on the big stuffed chair, she continued to read…  
  
Serena stood up yawning, to get something more to drink. She was so tired.   
School was really starting to wear her down. She needed something with caffeine!   
Pulling out her purse she said to the girl,   
"Venti regular coffee." Ew, she hated coffee, but gods she needed caffeine. She   
opened her wallet to pull out a few bills when suddenly a hand laid down on her shoulder.   
Immediately she jolted in response.  
"Please, allow me," a deep penetrating voice spoke. She looked up, a little   
confused. Her tired, hazy mind suddenly jarred awake faster than it could have even with   
the caffeine boost. Dangerous. Sexy. The man was tall, really tall, in fact he towered   
over her 5' 3'' frame. He had an incredibly beautiful sculpted face with gorgeous blue   
eyes. He had black hair, and looked Asian. He wore an immaculately tailored suit with a   
black overcoat over it. Alright, she thought, usually I go for the immature hot teenage   
boy, but I can deal with this.   
"uhhhh, that's ok, thanks, I've got it." she stammered, feeling incredibly stupid.  
"Please, I insist," he persisted, he sounded almost old world, but not. It was   
obvious he was some sort of Asian, but his accent sounded almost European, but also not.   
It was very strange.   
"Well, ok I guess." She said slowly. He smiled then, ordered a coffee, paid the   
girl (who was gaping at him), and took their two drinks back to her seat. He sat next to   
her and watched her.   
"Um, well thanks, Mr. ahh-"  
"Kincaid. Endymion Kincaid," he answered smoothly.  
"Well, Mr. Kincaid, thanks for the coffee."   
"Please, call me Endymion."   
"Well, I'm Serena Lockwood, but you can call me Serena," she said with a smile.   
This was followed by a long awkward silence. She swallowed uncomfortably fidgeting   
with her hands. This guy was too good looking for his own good. He looked almost   
familiar. Again she looked at him, nervously pushing her glasses up her nose, suddenly   
feeling extremely young, immature, and ugly.   
"Ummm…" she started, unsure of what to say, but knowing she should probably   
break the silence. Then his face broke into a wide amused grin.  
"You are confused," he interrupted softly, he voice hypnotizing her. She blushed.  
"Well, yeah. I mean, you seem familiar."  
"Do I?" he asked enigmatically, except she knew it wasn't really a question. Just   
then her cell rang. She jumped and then dug it out of her purse, glancing at him. He   
raised an amused eyebrow at her.  
"Uh, hello?  
"Hey Sere!"  
"Hey Mina."  
"Uh, yea, well we wanted to go to that new Lord of the Ring movie. Wanna go?   
It's at 8:00. Plus, what's his name, Lego-something is in it, you know… he's like an elf   
or something, he's so cute!" she giggled over the phone. Serena smiled as she listened to   
Mina gush about the cute elf. Serena hung out with this group often. Although they were   
not her closest friends, it seemed that lately she had grown much closer to them. Mina,   
Lita, and Serena were the boy crazy ones of the bunch. Rei was too, but she was more   
subtle about it, the seductive one. And of course Amy always had her nose in a book, so   
there was no time for boys.  
"Yea, sure, it sounds like a lot of fun. What time are you guys meeting?"  
"Around 7:30 at the front. Ok?"  
"Great, I'll see you there." She hung up and saw that it was 4:30. She looked at   
Endymion apologetically. "Sorry… well um, Mr. Kincaid, it was wonderful meeting   
you. But I gotta run."  
"Endymion," he corrected. "Have dinner with me," he said suddenly, his voice   
sending tingles up and down her spine.  
"Um, well…" She knew she shouldn't. What if he was some psycho maniac who   
would kill her. She wanted to go though! Something about him just drew her near. She   
tried to convince herself it was his good looks, but there was a definite pull, something   
she didn't understand. It was a little frightening.   
"Well, I dunno, I… I… well I have a movie tonight, and I'm eating dinner with   
my family."   
"Tomorrow then, you will have dinner with me tomorrow." She immediately   
balked at the obvious command in his voice. Maybe he wasn't such a good idea.  
"But I have so much homework! I couldn't possibly-"  
"It is only dinner, nothing more. I will have you returned home whenever you   
wish. I promise."  
"Well, I suppose. It is a Saturday night tomorrow. Ok, I'll have dinner with you,   
but only dinner." She couldn't believe she was actually accepting this from such an   
arrogant person, but she couldn't help it. There was still that odd pull.  
"Wonderful. I will pick you up at 6:00."  
"Great! Um… do you need my address?"  
"No, I will find it." She looked at him with confusion. How could he possibly   
know where she lived? She shrugged.  
"Well, here's my cell number in case you need it," she said, writing it on a scrap   
piece of paper and handing it to him. He took it and stood. He offered her a hand, and   
she graciously accepted. His manner seemed so out of place. So old fashioned. She   
sorta liked it. It wasn't her usual style, but it seemed so natural with him. He pulled her   
up, and offered her his arm. She smiled and took it. It was then that she noticed many   
people looking over at them curiously, almost awe-struck. Of course, Endymion seemed   
to have that natural magnetic pull. They walked out together. "I guess I'll see you   
tomorrow. Nice meeting you." He didn't say anything, but he picked her hand up, and   
bent down to kiss it. Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She stared at him in   
shock as he walked away towards his black Porsche Carrera. She silently walked to her   
car.  
  
AN: I'll write more about the past in the next few chapters, but here is a timeline until   
then.  
~ 5050 of the Golden Age of Terra~  
Terran Years:  
The White Age (8321-7125)- Birth of the Terra Dynasty and the creation of Elysia.  
  
The Green Age(approx. 7125-6256)- The Apotheosis of the First Terra Order and ruling   
of Terra transferred to posterity.   
  
The Golden Age(6256-5032)-The Golden Age and the final Terra rule before the Great   
Fall.   
  
5060-Birth of Endymion Terra  
  
The Black Age(5432-present)-The years of an un-unified Terra.  
  
  
Lunarian Years:  
The White Age- The rule of the Goddess Selene.  
  
The Silver Millennium Alliance- Peace and prosperity under the first Serenity, Queen   
Serenity.  
  
The Shadow Year- The last year of the Silver Millennium. The fall of the Silver   
Millennium, the Lunarian Empire. 


	3. Chapter 3 Once Upon a Time

Chapter 3- Once Upon a Time  
  
-ok... here's chapter 3, I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long! I know Chapter 2 was kinda short, but I sort of got writer's block. This one is longer. Please let me know what you think... please? selene14@hotmail.com. And as always, thanx to Gelasia, my editor! Oh, before I forget! Judith McNaught inspired one of the scenes from this. Oh, and I keep forgetting to write it in my other stories... I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
  
Silver Millennium Alliance (Lunarian Years) and Golden Age 5035(Terran Years):  
On the Moon:  
  
Serenity sat beside a window, elbows propped up with her head resting on her hands, watching it rain on the roses outside. She sighed, as she listened to the soft footsteps of the servants bustling behind her. Her gaze moved beyond the gardens to the moon's horizon where the Earth was rising. She had always thought that Earth was beautiful, it was a shame that relations were so terrible. After watching a few more drops slide down the windowpane, she stood, deciding to go for a walk. She walked around the palace, enjoying the swish of her full skirts. Hearing the voices of her guardians to her right, she crept silently to the crack of the door, knowing well that she shouldn't listen, yet compelled to listen nonetheless.   
"The Eryians cannot possibly win this war!" Jupiter said.  
"And what would you have us do, run to help in every little conflict in the entire universe? We have always been neutral, doing what is best for the Silver Alliance only," Mars argued.  
"We can't just sit back while the Menians destroy them. The Eyrians are still very primitive, and very peaceful. The men will be burned before they even have a chance to pick up their weapons! And the women, what will they do? They'll get raped and murdered is what they'll do! And the children will be sold into slavery," Jupiter answered.  
"No Jupiter, Mars is right, we cannot interfere, we haven't the right," Mercury said softly. This furthered the Senshi to arguing over the merits of aiding the Eryians.  
"Enough!" Venus commanded. "This is a small matter that we've wasted our time on. We will not aid the Eryians because we don't have the time or interest."  
"But-"  
"Dammit Lita, we've been arguing about this for two days. Two days! It's too trivial to spend so much time on. Yes, it's terrible that the Menians are so power hungry, and they'll probably go to hell for it, but we can't just go into every fight deciding to slice everyone's throat..." Venus trailed off when they all heard a small gasp coming from the doorway. Serenity's eyes widened, clapping her hands to her mouth. She prayed that they hadn't heard her, but she couldn't help giving a small sound of shock. It was rare for the Princess to hear such language, and it always surprised her when it did. Serenity gasped again when she realized she was caught, and she looked up into the older faces of her Senshi looking at her with disapproval. "Serenity-hime, you can't keep doing this," Venus said.   
"I'm sorry everyone, but I was curious. Can't I listen for a bit? I have to learn it eventually right?" Serenity asked, looking into the faces of the older girls. Venus sighed, she was right, she didn't even know why they protected Serenity so much, but every time she looked at the small girl she only wanted to protect her, everyone did, even the Queen. Serenity seeing that Venus was half-convinced, prompted, "Please V-chan??"  
"Well alright, but then you're going to study with Mercury, ok Princess?" The Princess nodded eagerly and pushed past the Senshi into the room to find a comfortable spot.  
  
On the Earth:  
Decorated with roses of every color and illuminated with a combination of its own ethereal light and candles, the Grand Ballroom at the Golden Palace was graced with presence of royalty, courtiers, and ambassadors dressed in their finest for this night. They gathered in their groups, gossiping and trying their best to observe the most wealthy and powerful. Particular attention was paid to the Prince.  
He walked into the ballroom, flanked by his guardians, and immediately all attention was turned toward him. All the young girls quickly patted their hair into place and straightened their skirts. Dressed in elegant evening clothes, he stood out amongst all other men. His bored eyes glanced casually at the room's occupants before striding towards the King and Queen, his black cape swirling. He bowed before them, and took his place beside his father.   
"Good Evening, Father, Mother," he drawled. His father merely nodded to his son.  
"Endymion, why don't you go dance with someone," his mother suggested, hoping he would find a nice girl to marry.   
"And who would you suggest?" he asked dryly, not waiting for a response. Knowing his mother's matchmaking ways, he kissed his mother's cheek, and walked away with Malachite, high General, and leader to his Guardians.   
  
"I hear he has a new mistress," one plump busybody gossiped as the Prince walked in the direction of a group of tables near the side of the ballroom.  
"Since when is that news?" a blonde beauty answered bitterly. "It's disgraceful Melly! All these women behaving like...like..." she paused, her voice laced with envy.   
"Jealous Lizzy?" Robbie Sanders, her cousin, interrupted her angry tirade. And then the room's attention was turned towards the dance floor as a red-headed beauty stepped onto the dance floor with the Prince. "I don't believe it! Beryl is his new mistress?"  
"It would seem Beryl has achieved more than any other woman has. At least she makes no silly demands of love and marriage from the likes of him," he laughed, watching his Prince.  
  
On the Moon:  
  
"Mother, do you not think it would be beneficial to both kingdoms if we tried to make relations between the Earth and Moon more friendly?" Serenity asked her mother one night while she gazed out the window towards the light of the Earth. The Queen had come to see her daughter to sleep. It had been long since she had spent good quality time with her beloved daughter.  
"Perhaps it would," the Queen replied, as she sat beside her daughter, glancing out the window as well.  
"Then why don't we visit them, or they visit us?"  
The Queen sighed, "It isn't that simple. We cannot just suddenly appear."  
"Well, why don't we just invite them up here?" The Queen laughed at Serenity's simple, innocent logic. Surprisingly, such simplicity would probably work.  
"You know Serenity, I think you're quite right. We'll work something out, but for now, you need your beauty sleep."  
"Alright," Serenity whispered softly, already falling asleep. The Queen smiled down at her daughter's sleeping face, hoping her daughter would always be so happy and innocent.   
"I love you," she said quietly, and left.  
  
On the Earth:   
  
Endymion was sitting in his study, going over his large amount of paperwork. He was going through farming plans, tax plans, and military strategies and finances. His secretary was scurrying about following the Prince's directions, which were fired at the poor secretary rapidly. Of course, this was the speed at which the Prince's mind worked. He inherited his father's genius on the battlefield and more. He was a scholar as well, studying with the best teachers in the land. His tutors had always proclaimed him an intellectual among intellectuals. As his mind pondered the current economic situation, a knock came at his door.  
"Enter," was the short reply.  
"Your Highness," a servant in livery bowed, "his Majesty requests your presence in his study."  
"Thank you," he nodded, and dismissed the servant with a nod of his head.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Endymion questioned. Not looking up, the King handed an elegantly designed paper to him. Endymion took it and glanced at it. He was slightly surprised, but didn't show it.  
"Well? What do you think son?"  
"I don't see why not. If we could at least start trade relations, it would be beneficial to both our economies."  
"Yes well, right now is a bad time. The majority of the North Atlantic areas has suffered from severe flooding and storming. They need many men to help evacuate and then rebuild. We cannot leave the capital until that is through. I, however, do not want to offend the royal Lunarian family by declining the invitation."   
"Then explain the situation, and invite them here instead," Endymion answered logically.  
  
Endymion sighed as he entered his bedchamber. The meeting with his father had run late. He ran a hand through his hair and had the fires lit with a wave of his hand. His cream colored shirt had unbuttoned to expose his tanned chest, and his cape laid draped over his arm. He walked towards his bathroom when he noticed someone in his bed. Beryl sat curled in his black satin sheets, waiting for him. She slowly moved off the bed, and walked towards him. Putting her arms around his neck, she pouted, "What took you so long?"  
"A conference with my father."  
"Well, why don't I help you relax," she answered seductively. Pressing her body against his, she pressed her lips to his. He returned her kiss, and pulled the sheet away from her body, and pushing her towards the bed.  
  
"Are you going to come to me tonight Endymion?"  
"Of course, why would you have to ask?" Endymion asked curiously, looking at her through the mirror.  
"Delia is coming back to the palace tomorrow," Beryl casually mentioned, watching Endymion pull on clothes for the day, and she admired the way he looked in his clothes.  
"That's wonderful for her."  
"Is that all you have to say?" Beryl asked cautiously, knowing she was treading on private territory, and Endymion would become annoyed.  
"What more would I have to say?"  
Beryl sighed, "Gossip has it that you're finally going to propose to her."  
"Why should it matter to you Beryl?" he asked, a mild warning in his voice saying that this was none of her concern. She understood the warning, and smiled up at him.  
"It doesn't," she replied, a hint of sorrow in her voice. He nodded to her, pressed a kiss on her brow, and left.  
  
On the Moon:  
"Serenity! We're leaving tomorrow for the Earth!" Jupiter announced to the Princess. Serenity walked from an adjoining room into her actual bedroom. She was directing a few servants as they packed her clothes.  
"I know Mako-chan," Serenity smiled up at the bigger girl. "I'm so happy. I'll finally be able to see those famous rose gardens!" Jupiter smiled at the younger girl's antics.   
"Well just be sure to be ready bright and early."  
  
On the Earth:  
"May I present Her Majesty, the Queen Serenity of the Moon, and her daughter, her Highness, the Princess Serenity of the Moon," announced the herald. Each stepped forward and curtsied at their names. They were followed by a large procession that included the Senshi, a few royal advisors, and a few guards and maids. Luna and Artemis, the head advisors were watching over the kingdom for the next fortnight.  
"Welcome to Terra, You Highness," the King warmly said.  
"Welcome Your Highness," Gaia smiled kindly at the Queen. "Your daughter is so beautiful."  
"Thank you, Your Highnesses, please call me Serenity."  
"Then you shall call me Gaia and my husband Damian," Gaia said happily. Endymion watched with amusement at the young princess. She was looking around in awe and admiration at all the brilliant colors. He had forgotten that the Queen would have a daughter. And he had to admit, Serenity was beautiful  
"Do you like the Earth so far Princess?" he heard his mother ask.  
"Oh yes!" Serenity replied shyly. "Are those real red roses?!?" she exclaimed happily. The Queen smiled at her daughter. Endymion merely raised his eyebrows in surprise. Never had he encountered such a female in his life.  
Gaia laughed, "Yes they are very real. Perhaps Endymion can show you the rose gardens in a bit."  
"Endymion?" Serenity asked curiously. "Is that your gardener?" At this the whole room burst out in shouts of laughter.  
"My darling, you are wonderful!" Gaia exclaimed, thinking it funny that someone would mistake Endymion for a gardener. She liked the young princess already. "Endymion is my son. Excuse my terrible manners by not introducing you to him sooner. May I present my son, Prince Endymion."  
Serenity blushed a deep crimson. "I'm very sorry Prince Endymion. I meant no offense. I am very pleased to meet you," she said stepping forward, curtsying, staring at her feet in embarrassment.  
"I must say Your Highness, this has been a very interesting meeting. It is an honor to have met you," Endymion replied, his deep voice caressing her, his attraction to her surprising him.   
  
Alright! That's it! Let me know what you think. Please review!!!! 


End file.
